A solenoid-actuated valve may operate in a system to control the flow of a fluid, such as a liquid or gas. When a solenoid coil of the solenoid is energized with electricity, the solenoid coil generates a magnetic field that pulls one moveable valve part towards another static part. Thus, electric energy is converted to kinetic energy. The moveable part with high kinetic energy may impact the static part, resulting in a ticking noise, such as due to metal-on-metal impact. In some environments, this may cause a repetitive ticking noise that may be annoying and irritating to people. For instance, an audible ticking noise emanating from the solenoid valve of fuel pump in a vehicle when the vehicle is idling may be perceived by a person as being rough and unrefined, or may otherwise degrade the person's perception of the vehicle.